Jack Sparrow's Golden Days
by Kristian Sparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow find that he's a father to 12 kids! Along with his younger generations, Jack Sparrow encounters new feelings about his growing spawn and learning more about fatherhood. Unfortunately, Barbossa has a hold of them and it's up to Jack to help them! Old friends and new friends join to fight along with Capt. Jack Sparrow! POTC: The Golden Age This is my 1st book so pls read
1. The First Two Boys

Jack Sparrow's Golden Days

Hey Everybody! Okay, so this is my very 1st story on , so please don't be too critical. =) Anyway, hope you enjoy it so far and the next chapter will probably be here next week. I'll try to keep my chapters weekly, so check back and find out what happens! Fine then, I won't take up any more of your time- so what are you waitin' for? Go ahead! I OWN NOTHING! I own myself (Kristian Sparrow) and my brothers. Everyone else is owned by Disney and if you wish to object- why do you have to be so critical?! But for those who don't judge me- good job and may the winds be at your back and the seas calm and sound for you! =D

Chapter One: The First Two Boys

The Black Pearl: On Deck

Jack: Hurry you slimy, falangy toads! Make sail to Tortuga! *looks toward Gibbs* Mr. Gibbs, do we have our heading?

Gibbs: Aye, sir. Just bountyin' to make port. The seas be positively angelic!

Jack: *remembers his beloved Angelica and pauses*

Gibbs: Sir?

Jack: *gets himself back* Er... Perfect! Now, let's see. *looks at horizon and sees a small silhouette of an island* Hm... Don't have that long of time... *to the crew* Oi!

Crew: Aye, Captain?!

Jack: Full canvas! The rum's gone, so shut it and make way to Tortuga!

Crew: Aye, Sir, Aye! *Heaves harder*

Jack: *grins*

Tortuga: The Faithful Bride Tavern

Jack Sparrow and Mr. Joshamee Gibbs walk into the Faithful Bride Tavern and drink a pint or 4 before returning to the Pearl. Known from before, Jack gotten a bit too friendly with his fiancee Angelica Teach. On his latest adventure, (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) Angelica admitted that Jack was a father, but Jack didn't believe her.

Gibbs: Jack, something tells me that your not feeling like yerself lately. Somthin' spookin' you, sir?

Jack: Of course not! Why?

Gibbs: Okay. So, Jack what do you say we order a couple of pints before headin' beck to sea?

Boy 1: I believe I can help you with that. *sets two tankards of rum in front of them then looks at Jack but freezes* Y-you look a bit like-

Jack: *smiles* Go on?

Boy 1: If I must- you look like my f-

Boy 2: (was standing behind Jack) *covers her mouth* Kristian, how do you keep freeing yourself from bonds?!

Jack: And you are?

Boy 2: Uh... I can't tell you my name, sir. I'm only here to make sure my twin stays out of trouble. And besides- I'm an orphan and I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name unless they're my guardians or parents.

Gibbs: And is it wrong that you told US your brother's name?

Boy 1: We're twins, you see, but we hate each other. But you can tell me your name, sir.

Gibbs: Fine, polite Lads! I'm Joshamee Gibbs. And this here is Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack: You have heard of me, haven't you lad?

Boy 1 : Aye captain Sparrow. It's an honor, but we have to get going. It was nice meeting you. *sets a note wrapped in money on the table and walks out the door with many other boys*

Gibbs: Those lads seem two halves of you when you were young, ey Jack?

Jack: If it came to say that one of their names were Jack, they probably probably would. *puts money in his pocket* Now let's go. *walks out the door*

Gibbs: Aye. *walks out the door*

You like it so far? Okay, first I need to tell you. If you haven't watched the 4 POTC movie, this is a spoiler. But go ahead if you want to spoil the EPICNESS for yourself. And I'm sorry if it's short. I didn't have enough time. So the next chapter is in soon. =)


	2. A Full Ship

Hey everybody! Now what did I tell you? I kept my word from the last chapter that I'd write a chapter each week! (So stay tuned! =D ) And anyway, I might redo Chapter 1 so if you didn't read it yet, you can but it won't be as good and the new one.

P.S: I should have told you before- NO COPY WRITE INTENDED AND/OR WANTED! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Full Ship

Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs have been talking about the two twin boys at the Faithful Bride Tavern (which they visited 3 days ago). Jack wished that he'd ask at least one of the lads to stay aboard the Pearl.

Jack: Who did they say was their mother was again?

Gibbs: Why asking me, Captain?

Jack: Just answer me question Mr. Gibbs!

Gibbs: Well, I do believe her name was Angelica.

Jack: *Freezes* [Jack loved Angelica, but he betrayed her and left her on a godforsaken piece of land]

FLASH BACK! =D

Angelica: Jack, there's something I need to tell you... *Grabs his arm* I love you...

Jack: *leans in close to her* As do I love...Always have...Always will...*positioning to kiss her but gets his self back* Uh- I gotta go! *runs toward dinghy*

Angelica: JAAAAAAACK!

FLASH BACK ENDS! =P

Gibbs: Jack! *crew yells about running on deck*

Jack: *still frozen*

AnaMaria: Captain! Man overboard!

Jack: *finally gets his self back* Ey?! Haul them up you mangy dogs!

The two boys from The Faithful Bride Tavern (from last chapter) were trapped in a fishing net along with 8 other boys.

Jack: Oi! *puts ear on one boy's chest* He's still breathing. Well? Cut them out- no, I will. *carefully cuts the roped fishing net off of them*

Boy 1: *coughs and sputters* Ack!

Jack: You okay, laddie?

Boy 1: Ah, I- *slips back to unconsciousness*

Jack: Take them to my quarters.

Gibbs: Yes, sir!

Captain's Quarters

About 4-5 hours later...

Boy 1: *wakes up and yawns* Ugh, my head...

Boy 2: *snores*

Boy 1: *kicks boy 2 off hammock*

Boy 2: JYAAH! *falls*

Boy 1: *smiles then looks around the room* Whoa, how did we get here? [The room was covered in navigational maps, pictures, and other things. Like my room! =D] This place is great!

Boy 5: Okay Kris', we've had our fun here. *looks around too* What? *sees a picture of Angelica and Jack* Hey, take a look- its a pic of Mom and this guy.

Boy 2: We've seen that guy before. He was-

Boys 1-10: OUR FATHER!

Told you the epicness would begin! AWWW YEAH! =D


	3. 1st Fight, 1st day

AHOY EVERYBODY! Alrighty... Just to be sure... Ahoy men & women, boys & girls- and Other! This is chapter 3 of Jack Sparrow's Golden days. There's a reason why it's called his golden days. You'll find out soon enough, but right now it's time to have a confession! =D (might be random)

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

The Black Pearl: Captain's Quarters

Boy 7: I told you we came from a line of pirates! But did you believe me? NO!

Boy 2: *slaps boy 7* Shut it! Do ya want them to find out we're up?

Boy 4: D- ya gotta quit worryin' too much!

Boy 1: We'll best be worryin' now. *whispers and points at the door* Some one's is listening through the key hole... *

Boy 9: On it. *finds a quill and stabs it through the keyhole*

Sean Connery: YOW! Me ear!

Jack: *walks over to Sean* What in bloody hell were you doing?!

Boy 1: Snooping in our talk he was. I say maroon him.

Jack: Finally up ey lads? Come out- there's nothing that'll hurt you. *the boys shove the 1st boy through the door then slams the door shut*

Boy 1: *gulps*

Jack: *laughs* What's wrong, boy?

Boy 1: You're in BIG trouble...

Jack: Ey? What?

Boy 1: He's Comin' Captain Sparrow. *points at The Queen Ann's Revenge* MY Captains coming.

Jack: *turns* Barbossa?! Man the cannons and ready to fire! Movement, I want movement! C'mon!

Gibbs: Aye! I want to see every inch o' canvas we've got!

Queen Ann's Revenge: On Deck

Barbossa: *looks through telescope* Sparrow...

Man: Any orders sir?

Barbossa: Prepare to board the Pearl...

Man: Yes sir!

Barbossa: *looks again and sees Jack talking to the Boys* He found them!

Man: Captain! We're boarding her!

Jack: *looks around at everyone fighting* Hector!

Barbossa: Jack, I believe you have things of mine...

Jack: Ey? Yours?

Boy 1: Yes, Captain Sparrow, we did work for him as a couple of deck hands.

Boy 2: But now we know who we really should be workin' for!

Boys 1-10: Our DAD Jack Sparrow!

Everyone: *Gasps*

Jack/Barbossa: What?

Boy 1: *walks over and salutes Barbossa* Been real fun.

Barbossa: Have it YER way! Make way, Sparrow! *leaves with his crew*

Boy 1: Uh, Captain?

Jack: *is VERY surprised*

Boy 1 & 2: Why didn't you tell us you were our father?

Jack: I'm you're what?! 0.0

OOOHHH MYYYYY GOOOOOOSSSHHHHH! Okay this one came early cuz I'm going back to sea. I might get enough time to make chapter 4... But if I don't I'll post 2 chapters when I get back. Wish me luck! =D


	4. Family Affairs

Hey Everyone! So please keep checking in and reading. I'll be at sea for a few days with my brothers and I probably won't have time to type a book, so I'll post another chapter before I go. And please, comments are appreciated. Leave a comment and please favorite. Thanks, me buckos!

Chapter 4: Family Affairs

Jack: *offended* You're lucky you're a Sparrow, boy! Being a Sparrow means sailing is in your blood!

Boy 1: Stop pretending you're all that! Angelica left us at that Bay because it as where she died!

Jack: Who gave you the permission to talk to me this way?

Boy 1: I did!

Jack: *tries to remember his name* Young-... Sparrow!

Boy 1: What?

Jack: Get in my quarters now!

Boy 4: You're in trouble... And on the 1st day...

Boy 1: Shut it, Johnathan. *follows Jack into his quarters*

Jack: What in the bloody hell did Angelica teach you about respect?

Boy 1: She didn't teach me a thing about manners. She didn't even teach me how to read.

Jack: You're how old and you don't know how to read?

Boy 1: Only maps...

Jack: Any other secrets you have that I should know of?

Boy 1: I'm not a boy...

Jack: *confused* What?

Boy 1: I'm-Not-A-Boy. It's the reason why I wear this bloody hat all the time. *takes off hat* Ma always told me to act like a boy since I was 7. Since then, I was known as Christopher.

Jack: Why?

Boy 1: I didn't fit in with the other girls.

Jack: *pats her back* That's not good.

Boy 1: I miss ma...

Jack: *ties to hug his daughter but feels VERY uncomfortable* So do I luv, so do I.

Yeah so what? I redid it. I found out I repeated a chapter.

=T But who cares? Spoiler: Next chapter might have dragon.


	5. Kristian & Jack

Ahoy ev'ryone! Finally back with chapter 5 of Jack Sparrow's Golden Dayz! From the last time, Jack was bonding with Kristian (boy 1). And before anyone asks, I'm putting Jack's Kid's names. Oldest to youngest: Oscar, Louie, Stern, Bryan&Ryan(twins), Danick&Kristian(twins), and finally Annabelle. So the first few lines are actually re-caps of the last chapter so STOP ASKING BOUT IT! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5: Kristian And Jack

Jack: So when was the last time you saw your mother?

Kristian: Uh... It was probably 6 or 7 years ago.

Jack: Oh. Did you love your mother?

Kristian: With every thread of my soul. She'd always make me smile.

Jack: Did you know who was your father?

Kristian: No. Mom never said anything about him. She said that he gave her this, *holds up old pistol* a pistol with that one single shot when he left her on an island.

Jack: *deep in thought* That's right... Uh, Kristian, do you think you can point the way where your mother lived?

Kristian: Why? Why should I? Are you going to plunder my mother's house?! Are YOU going to leave me and m'brothers on a bloody piece of land in the middle of the ocean, too?!

Jack: Young Sparrow!

Kristian: TEACH!

Jack: You are a Sparrow! I am your father and you shall do as I say or so help me-

Kristian: *stops yelling* Who'd you say you were?

Jack: I am you father.

Kristian: *slams the pistol on the desk and storms off* You're not my father. And you never will be. Your a pirate.

Jack: Come back here young lady!

Kristian: *slams door*

Danick: What the heck was all that about?! *notices tears running down Kristian's face* What happened?

Kristian: N-nothing... Just homesick. *wipes the tear off her face*

Danick: Kris', ya know Jack here is our father right? We can finally get out of that blasted orphanage! We just got to ask "dad" to sail back to tortuga so we can get Annie and live the rest our lives happy!

Kristian: D, I don't like our father. He's a pirate.

Danick: So? Maybe being a pirate would be fun!

Kristian: What if it's not? I'd rather be back in that bloody orphanage than this floating piece of wood!

Jack: The Pearl isn't a piece of wood. It's a magnificent ship.

Kristian: Leave me alone! *walks off*

Jack: She's just like her mother...

Danick: Well, she just gets mad if someone talks about mom. She HATES talking about her because Kris' looked up to mom.

Jack: Oh really?

Oscar: Hey, I heard what happened about you and Kris'. I probably forgot to tell you about her issues with mom.

Jack: Well...

Oscar: Oh, and we have one last person in our family. It's our youngest sister.

Jack: FAMILY?! Since when in the bloody hell did you consider me your father?

Danick: Ever since you loved mom. And Annabelle isn't going to wait any more... We should introduce you to everyone else so you can finally get our names right.

Oscar: Yeah... But first, let's go get your youngest daughter! It's just Northeast near Tortuga.

Jack: (to the crew) Well? Get to work you slimy, falangy toads! Gibbs, set a course toward Tortuga; we're completing the day with a full load!

Gibbs: Aye Cap'n!

Soon, the sun began to set leaving the sky with an orange blaze. The warm Caribbean breeze was sweeping through the sails and riggings.

Kristian: *Looks out to sea* Love you mom... Wish you were here to help me out.

Okay... So a bit gushy but okay... I don't have much to say. So here's my smiley to end this chapter!

See you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
